


Sirius Trouble

by AustensApprentice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Sirius Black, Salem Witches' Institute, Teen Romance, Young James, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustensApprentice/pseuds/AustensApprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts circa 1975.The Marauders' era is at its peak.James Potter is head over heels in love with a certain redhead.<br/>Remus Lupin,ever the responsible one, is often seen lost in some textbook or the other.<br/>Peter Pettigrew has been acting a bit odd lately-odder than he normally is,that is.<br/>Lastly Mr Sirius Black,the pureblood player,who couldn't,for the life of him sustain a relationship for more than a month.But something is going to change.<br/>For their fifth year, 3 girls have transferred from Salem Witches Institute and one of them has caught the Marauders' attention,particularly Sirius'.Sassy, single-minded and strong,Arianna Shah is more than pleased to find extremely good friends in the Marauders-after all,who doesn't enjoy being in on the coolest pranks in school?In the process of pranking Slytherins and helping James win over Lily,Sirius and Arianna soon find themselves drawn to each other.So what will happen when these two pig-headed teenagers fall in love? Let's find out.<br/>Disclaimer-All characters and places belong to JKR and Warner Bros,except for the ones created by me. The story will mostly be from either Arianna or Sirius' POV,but I MAY include other POVs to keep things fresh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_** New Life, New School and a New Family - Arianna ** _

 

"Are you sure you've got everything you need, girls?" Professor Frost asked us for the millionth time since we had boarded the jet.

"Yes ma'am" , Vera and Mandy chorused dutifully while I nodded.

"Very well then, we'll be landing in London in about an hour." She said and dove back into her novel, leaving the girls and I to our devices once more. 

"So," Vera said turning to me, "How do you think Hogwarts will be?"

"From what I've been told, it seems pretty different from Salem" I answered truthfully.

"And are you excited to meet your family?" she asked in a casual tone and I had a nagging suspicion that the question about Hogwarts had just been an ice-breaker for this one, especially considering the fact that she knew as much as I did about the place.

"I'm not sure." I said after thinking for some time. "I mean, I've been writing to Frank for a while now and he seems pretty great but I'm honestly not sure about the rest of the family."

I could only hope that my mother's side of the family wasn't as dreadful as her....I don't really get along with my folks, in case you couldn't tell.

"Okay, just promise me that if this cousin of yours is hot, you'll hook me up with him." Mandy said getting straight to the point, as always.

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed. "I don't care if Frank is the hottest guy in the world. I'm not letting you get your claws on him!" I said, flicking the straw from my juice box at her.

She shot me a death glare as she wiped the little droplets of juice that had fallen on her face from the straw.

"Why not?" Vera asked innocently and I scoffed.

 _As if she doesn't know_.

"Because, if I do set him up with her" I said pointing at Mandy, "she'll probably make him fall for her and then dump him." I said, looking at Mandy, daring her to contradict me. She just gave me a guilty smile.

Vera seemed to think about it and then shrugged.

"So you see, I like him far too much to let her anywhere near him" I said to her .

"That's too bad then," said Mandy with a smirk, "because we are supposed to stay with his family till the vacations end."

I inwardly cursed. I had absolutely forgotten about that.

I'd probably have to spend the rest of the summer keeping an eye on her making sure she doesn't prey on poor Frank.

Don't get me wrong, I love this idiot more than anybody else in the world, but over the years I've lost way too many guy friends to let her anywhere near my brother, and besides it's not like she actually cares, so no harm done there......right?

An hour passed by like an uneventful second, and I found myself disembarking the jet way too soon. Mandy and Vera chattered excitedly, while I tried my best to not throw up. I was genuinely nervous that like my parents, these strangers that are somehow my family would be horrid to me too.

 _If they are, then to hell with them! You've got Mandy and Vera. They are all the family you need!_ I silently reminded myself, as we left the airport and got ourselves a taxi.

Apparently, Frank lived on the outskirts of London in a huge mansion. According to him, the house had belonged to our family for centuries.

I smiled, remembering how Frank had used _our_ instead of _my_ , as if it didn't matter if we had met or not, we were still family and no amount of distance or strangeness would ever change that.

I sighed. Maybe, just maybe meeting these people wouldn't be a total disaster.

 _Oh who am I kidding, anyone who had raised Frank to be this nice, couldn't possibly be all that bad!_ I thought as I felt myself relax.

All this time Mandy, Vera and even Professor Frost hadn't tried to speak to me, and for that I was truly thankful. They must have known that I would need some time to prepare myself.

"We've reached, sweetie." Professor Frost said to me softly and I looked out of the window to see our taxi pulling into the gates of a gigantic house.

We quickly hopped out of the taxi and waited as the driver unloaded our stuff. Once he began driving away and we were sure he couldn't see us, Professor Frost began levitating our stuff to the door. We were still 15 and the ministry didn't allow us to use magic outside school till we turned 17.

As we began walking towards the door, Vera and Mandy walked to either side of me and silently grabbed my hands. I smiled my thanks at them. Professor Frost led the way towards the door and we followed suit. I drew a deep breath as she firmly knocked on the door.

 _Right then, into battle_. I thought as the door swung open.

****************************

*Peeks through your door* Sooo how was it? This is the first time I've ever published ANYTHING! Pardon me if something was wrong or anything......if you've got any tips or complaints please feel free to let me know. Till the next time I publish, I want you to know I really appreciate you taking the time out to read this!

Love,

RJ

 


	2. Chapter 2

  **The Marauders better watch out - Arianna**

  "Arianna, you'd best hurry up we have to leave in 2 minutes or we'll miss the train!" Frank called out.

"Coming!" I shouted back as I shoved the book I was reading into my backpack. I hurried around my room making sure I hadn't left anything behind.

"Hey, we need to leave like, _now_." Mandy said as she peered through the door.

"Merlin's beard Ari,  were you reading again?" she said and I turned towards her to see her looking at the book that was still halfway out of my backpack.

" _Psh no!_ " I said, without much conviction. Mandy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay _maybe_." I said sheepishly. She sighed and put the book inside the bag properly.

"I swear, the Reaper could be at your door and you'd make him wait till you finished your book." she muttered,  as I began dragging my suitcase towards the door. I grinned in response.

  "I've got it honey." Frank's dad Alfred said to me as he levitated my suitcase outside. I smiled as I thanked him.

It was almost comical how wrong I had been about Frank's family, about _my_ family I corrected myself, smiling. It was refreshing to find myself thinking about the word family with a positive connotation, after years of loathing the word.

 When I had entered the house for the first time, I was beyond apprehensive but slowly I began noticing how differently they behaved. They were respectful towards everyone, their speech unflinchingly kind, although if I'm being honest, Frank's mom Augusta seemed a little off to me. There was something extremely forced about her mannerism.

Our family consisted of Frank, his parents and our grandfather. Grandpa Algie, as I like to call him, was a jolly old man who was, for the most part, relieved to find his granddaughter finally home.

"I was sure I'd never see you in this lifetime darling, and for once I am absolutely delighted to be wrong." he had said to me when I first saw him. The library where he spent most of his time had soon become my escape when I was bored.

He'd tell me everything about our family and childhood stories about Uncle Alfie and my mom. Apparently our family was a part of the 'Sacred Twenty-eight'. It's supposed to make us nobility of the wizarding world or something. But honestly, belonging to some noble family doesn't make a difference as far as I'm concerned. As long as you're happy, who cares if you are the nobility or a low-ranker?

 "Vera looks pissed." Mandy's voice interrupted my recollection as we walked out the door to where Vera was standing.

 "Took you long enough!" Vera huffed as she got into the cab that will take us to King's Cross Station.

"So are you guys ready to mess with the Marauders' heads?" I asked, deciding to change the topic.

My plan seemed to work as Vera and Mandy forgot all about their previous annoyance and nodded excitedly.

Pranking was our version of soulful girlfriend bonding. Instead of doing regular bonding stuff that most people do, we prefer messing with other people and annoying them. Yeah, we are some of _God's special little people_ , as our neighbor Mrs. Cooper used to say. And the Marauders were our next targets.

   During the vacations, Frank had wanted to make sure that the girls and I knew some Hogwarts students before we started there. So we spent the whole summer getting to know lots of people.

We were first introduced to Molly Prewett, the current head girl of the school and her younger brothers Fabian and Gideon, who were in our year. The twins look extraordinarily similar and despite knowing them for a whole summer, I couldn't tell them apart.

A week after being introduced to the Prewetts, we were visited by Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Alice Fortescue. Lily and Remus were both Gryffindor prefects and extremely nice.

I had a nagging suspicion that Frank had a bit of a crush on Alice and that she reciprocated his feelings, although in a _really_ subtle manner. Lily seemed to notice as well because as soon as Frank and Alice were out of sight (Alice had wanted to see the terrace and Frank had happily obliged), she started talking about how we _need_ to get the two of them together.

The rest of us agreed while Remus chuckled and said "Lily, how would you feel if we constantly tried to set you up with James? Stop prying and let things happen on their own, don't try to force them into something too soon."

From another person, these exact words would have sounded mean, downright rude even, but Remus seemed to say them with such kindness and gentility that it was impossible to take offense if you tried.

Lily just huffed and said "I know. I'm not forcing them into anything; I just think it'd be great if they went out. And why did you have to mention Potter? I was having such a good time here!"

"Yeah speaking of which, who _is_ this guy?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity. I wanted to know as much as I could about everyone in school.

"That's my friend, James Potter. He is madly in love with Lily here and won't shut up about her! It's getting a bit too much now really." Remus said chuckling awkwardly, as Lily's face turned red enough to match her hair. She mumbled a "shut up" and threw a pillow at Remus while the girls and I 'ooh'ed.

"Potter is an arrogant toe-rag and a horrible bully. There will never be anything between me and him _ever_! So don't waste your breath teasing me with him, it's not going to happen." She said, her eyes narrowing at each of us in turn. We all raised our hands in surrender.

"Wait, did you say bully?" Mandy asked, turning to Lily. Lily nodded and began telling us about 'the Marauders' and their antics, with occasional inputs or protests of unfairness from Remus, who surprisingly enough, was a part of this mysterious gang.

 Somewhere in this time, Frank and Alice had come back and were sitting along with us, silent spectators to our conversation.

After speaking about the Marauders for the rest of the evening, Lily sighed and said, "And this was just our first year!" the girls and I looked at her and Remus in surprise.

  _All this was just one year's work?_ I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. These guys were much worse than us- and that's saying something.

   Soon, our companions for the evening had to leave. Frank and I decided to walk them to the door.

  Just as Lily was about to leave, I grabbed her arm. "Come by again tomorrow?" I asked her hopefully.

She grinned at me and said "You bet your arse. Besides who else will drag Alice along? To hell with what Remus says. I want to see my friends happy and I will make sure they are happy!" she said winking and I laughed. This girl was quite the interesting character.

She left after giving me a quick hug, followed by Alice, who smiled shyly at me and Frank. Once they left, I noticed Frank staring after them, a dreamy look on his face.

I laughed and gave him a slight push. He looked at me as if just noticing I was here. "Snap out of it Romeo." I said chuckling as his face flamed red.

"Wait, who's Romeo?" he asked me, just as I reached the bottom of the staircase. I shot him a disbelieving look.

"How could you _possibly_ not know who Romeo is?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged and said "I don't know a lot about muggle things."

"Well in that case you have a lot to learn, _brother dearest._ " I said as we climbed up the staircase. The rest of the night went by as I taught him the various wonders of muggle literature.

  True to her word, Lily arrived the next day with Alice in tow. I had spent the entire night trying to find a way to get Frank and Alice some alone time, so by the time they reached the sitting area the next day, I was prepared.

Thankfully, I had remembered to clue Mandy and Vera in on the plan and they decided to help.(After spending an evening with Frank, Mandy had decided that he wasn't her type)

"Hey Alice, you're a pureblood right?" Mandy asked her.

Alice nodded.

"And you believe in that true love crap?" Vera asked her.

Alice looked at Frank for a mini-second before looking at the ground and nodding, her cheeks a bright red. I could practically _see_ Frank's heart leap out of his chest, although the only outward sign of pleasure he showed was a goofy grin.

"Well then, that's great! Just yesterday I lent Frank some of the greatest romance novels from the muggle world. Maybe you'd like to take a look at them too! Frank take her away!" I said grinning at both of them like a mad woman. Frank looked at me hesitant, but not unwilling.

Soon after, the two of them left for the library, but before leaving the room, Frank shot me a grateful smile and I winked in return.

" _Oh my God_ , they are so cute!" Lily gushed as soon as they were out of earshot. "And that's a clever plan too having them spend some time together." she added.

I nodded and said "All that is fine but you are going to have to help me out with the romance crap. Sooner or later they are bound to notice that Mary Shelly's Frankenstein and Uncle Tom's cabin aren't exactly staple romance stories, muggle or otherwise."

  Lily shot me a disbelieving look.

"Hey before you judge, none of us here believe in the concept of true love and whatnot, so as much as I love reading, I know close to nothing about romantic novels." I said,  before she could say a word.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but changed her mind, choosing to remain silent and for that I was truly glad. I didn't need another lecture about how love 'conquers all'

 After a while, Lily continued telling us about the Marauders and their never ending list of pranks. And the more she told us about them, the more I was convinced that these guys would be interesting to have around.

When Frank and Alice came back from the library, they too started taking turns telling us about the four trouble makers.

They told us about how the Marauders would hex people when they were bored, mercilessly bully Lily's best friend Severus Snape(weird name aside, he sounds like a nice guy) and his fellow Slytherin buddies and how James was madly in love with Lily and was constantly finding new and creative ways to ask her out.

They also spoke about the other two Marauders- Peter and Sirius. Peter was this mousy little boy who followed the Marauders everywhere and from what we've heard, was generally too much in raptures about the other three to do anything interesting himself.

The last Marauder was Sirius Black. It would seem that Sirius was a serious playboy- excuse the pun.

Reckless, charming, and well bred- most people had a hard time resisting his allure.

"It's him you need to look out for." Frank said,  as popped some crackers in his mouth.

"Yeah he's charmed the pants off most girls in the school!" Lily said with disgust written all over her features.

"Lily!" Alice scolded.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Lily challenged, looking Alice in the eye. When no response came, she gave Alice a smug look and said, "Told you."

"Trust me, we're in no danger." I said with a scoff. Vera nodded, but Mandy looked deep in thought, almost interested. _Oh no_.

Frank looked at me seriously. "I'm not joking Arianna. Stay away from him, he's a known heartbreaker and I'd hate to jinx his arse off for hurting my sister."

I looked at him startled. He sounded almost _protective_. Before I knew it, I was enveloping him in a huge hug. I smiled at him and whispered, "Don't worry baby bro, I can handle some stupid flirt."

"I'm just two months younger. " he grumbled. I chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before setting back down on the couch.

"So back to the Marauders." I said, and the discussion continued.

While Lily and Frank were arguing about who was behind charming the Ravenclaw students' cauldrons to constantly bonk their heads and run away when they tried to put the ingredients in (Lily was insisting it was the Marauders, while Frank was sure it was some people called Mulciber and Avery.), the girls and I shared a _look_.

Ever since we were kids, we had absolutely hated bullies. And while these guys, going by their hilarious pranks seemed like fun people to hang around, they needed to be taught that they couldn't be mean to people for no reason. It was then that we decided that the Marauders would be our new victims.

So over the summer we extracted as much information as we could about these guys from everyone around us and about the school, its workings and rules. Every night I would diligently go through _Hogwarts: a History_ and the _Student's Handbook._  (generously provided by Lily and Frank)

The only thing that stopped me from slamming the boring books shut and throwing them in some dark corner of the room was my stubbornness to uphold my belief that knowledge is power.

Over the years I had learned that it was easier to get away with stuff if you know the rules and can bend them accordingly. I've lost count of the number of times Vera, Mandy and I had gotten away with extreme stuff just because we could twist the words of the guidelines provided by the school itself. It reached to the point where they actually had to make amendments to the rules and regulations of the school and make them iron-clad. All in all, by the end of the summer I knew enough about the Marauders and Hogwarts to write a book about them.

  Since the girls and I had the taxi to ourselves, I told them about the prank I had in mind. They agreed and suggested some things to improve it further. So by the time we reached King's Cross, we were positively shaking with anticipation to meet this infamous band of boys and show them what we've got. But we had to conceal our excitement from Frank and his parents- at least till we could board the train.

  "Okay girls, here are your tickets." Uncle Alfie said, holding out three tickets which we took from him. I shoved my ticket into my coat pocket and continued pushing the trolley which contained my suitcase (I had only one because Professor Frost had been kind enough to put an undetectable extension charm on it.) and my pet cat Artemisia.

"Hold on a second!" Vera said and I looked back to find that she hadn't moved an inch and was rooted to the spot studying her ticket carefully.

"It says the train will arrive on Platform 9 ¾. There is no such platform is there? I mean the British railway stations can't be _that_ different from the American ones..."she drifted off.

Frank chuckled.

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously.

  "You've _got_ to be kidding me." I said as Frank told us the way to get to the platform.

"Nope." He said gleefully.

"This is insane! There is no way in hell that I'm deliberately running into a wall at full speed!" Mandy said, her voice bordering on hysteria.

After lots of coaxing and a little threatening, Mandy agreed to run towards the wall, on the condition that Frank, Uncle Alfie, and Aunt Augusta went first.

After they disappeared through the wall, Mandy looked in my direction and muttered "If I die, I'll haunt your ass for the rest of your life." I chuckled and gave her a slight push towards the wall.

After she disappeared through it, I looked at Vera "Ready?" I asked her.

"Definitely." She said grinning as she ran towards the wall.

She seemed oddly exhilarated for something as crazy as running into a freaking wall. But that's Vera for you.

I mentally shrugged and began running towards the wall myself and immediately found myself onto another platform. I quickly spotted my family and raced towards them.

  After exchanging hugs and goodbyes, we made our way towards the train.

"Say Frank," I said in an off-hand tone "in which compartment do the Marauders usually sit in?"

He looked at us suspiciously before telling us. We then told him we wouldn't be sitting with him and that we didn't want to get in his way so we'd just see him when we reached Hogwarts.

Just as we were turning to go in the direction he had pointed to us, Frank said, "Be careful Arianna, the Marauders aren't the kind of people you want to mess with."

"Aye aye captain." I said with a mock salute and Frank gave me a hard look.

Sometimes it was really surprising to see Frank so stern when most of the time he was sweet and harmless enough to give the Carebears a run for their money.

"I'll be careful, I promise." I said to him seriously. He nodded and then offering us one last smile, headed off to find his friends.

  The girls and I walked in silence till we reached the Marauders' compartment.

It was still empty.

I mentally fist pumped. Our plan might work after all.

"It's show time." I said to them as we entered the compartment.

The Marauders won't know what hit them.

                                              


End file.
